


Morning Morning

by Rexa



Series: Drabbletober 2018 [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabbletober, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-08-02 09:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16302350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexa/pseuds/Rexa
Summary: eumage rideumdaerogeujeo momi ganeundaerourin dalbit arae shadowFall in.. fall in..(To the rhythm of the musicHowever our bodies moveWe’re shadows underneath the moonlightFall in.. fall in..)





	Morning Morning

**Author's Note:**

> KnB © Fujimaki Tadatoshi
> 
> I don't own anything but my story. I don't gain any profit from this fanwork but some fun. 
> 
> Drabbletober day 2. Prompt by Miya: Burnt Cookies, and inktober prompt Love Yourself BTS, Trivia: Just Dance.
> 
> Happy reading!

 

“Hmm… cetak adonan dan susun di atas loyang yang telah dilapisi margarin dan taburan tipis tepung terigu. Uh, oke….”

Jemari lentik itu mulai mahir dalam menggiling adonan dan mencetaknya sebelum menyusun hasil cetakan adonan kue kering itu ke atas loyang. Setelahnya, Ryouta menyalakan oven dan menyetel suhu yang diperlukan. Ia menunggu beberapa saat seperti petunjuk yang tertera dalam buku resep yang terpampang di atas meja. Dekat dengan alat dan bahan-bahan pembuat kue kering yang memenuhi meja makan. Ryouta berusaha keras kali ini. Berharap bisa menyelesaikan setidaknya satu setoples kue kering kesukaannya. _Butter cookies_.

Alunan melodi lagu dansa dari pemutar musik di ponselnya, membuat tubuh itu ikut bergoyang mengikuti iramanya yang _up beat_. Lagu favorit sang model.

Loyang-loyang diangkat, seolah ikut menari bersama Ryouta sesaat sebelum mereka masuk ke dalam oven. Ryouta menatanya dengan baik dan menutup pintu oven. Senyumnya terkembang.

Ryouta meninggalkan dapur sejenak dan memulai rutinnitasnya di hari libur. Dimulai dengan membersihkan kamar mandi. Menyikat setiap sudutnya hingga _kinclong_ dan mengganti tisu. Lanjut membereskan ruang tamu mungil dan area ruang tengah sembari mencuci baju. Dua keranjang baju kotor dimasukkan ke dalam mesin cuci dan digiling. Ryouta kembali sibuk.

…

Katsunori terbangun saat wangi sesuatu aroma menyelinap masuk ke dalam ruang kamar dan menggelitik indra penciumannya. Tubuhnya tersentak bangun, atensinya masih fokus tak fokus. Sejenak ia mencoba mengenali, menganalisis wangi harum tapi aromanya kemudian berubah menjadi terlalu tajam hingga membuat hidungnya terasa sakit.

_Ini apa?_

Kedua bola matanya membelalak ketika menyadari bahwa wangi yang menguar ini adalah seperti sesuatu yang terbakar hangus.  
  
Tak lagi ingat dengan keadaan sekitar yang … lumayan berantakan akibat pergumulan mereka semalam. Katsunori menerjang pintu kamar hanya dengan celana pendek yang melapisi boksernya dan segera menuju ke sumber bau berasal. Langkahnya tergesa. Meninggalkan bunyi berdebam saat langkah lebarnya menderap di lantai.

Begitu tiba di dapur, Katsunori dapat melihat asap yang keluar dari oven. Dengan segera ia mematikan oven dan membukanya, mengeluarkan loyang-loyang berisi adonan kue yang sudah separuh menghitam karena gosong dengan hati-hati. Setelah itu ia seolah tersadar. _Di mana?!_

“Kise- _kun_?!”

Katsunori berlari keluar dapur, nyaris bertabrakan dengan Ryouta yang terburu-buru hendak ke dapur. Keduanya sama-sama terkejut. Alat pel yang tengah dipegang Ryouta terlepas begitu saja, ketika Katsunori segera menariknya ke dalam pelukan. Ryouta dapat merasakan degup jantung sang kekasih yang berdentum di balik rongga dadanya, ketika telinganya tak sengaja berdekatan dengan kulit telanjang Katsunori. Membuat wajahnya dihiasi sepuhan merah hingga membuatnya terlihat seperti udang rebus.

“Ha-Harasawa- _san_?”

Katsunori melepaskan pelukannya untuk sekadar memandangi wajah Ryouta. Sebelah tangannya terangkat untuk menangkup sebelah sisi wajah Ryouta. Ibu jarinya membelai bagian pipi, tepat di bawah matanya.

“Kupikir sesuatu terjadi padamu.”

Ryouta menundukkan wajahnya. Dadanya terasa seperti ada yang mengimpit. “Maaf… aku keasyikan mendengarkan lagu sambil bersih-bersih, jadi lupa kalau aku sedang memanggang kue.”

Katsunori mengangkat wajah tertunduk Ryouta. “Yang penting kamu tidak kenapa-kenapa. Kita bisa bikin kuenya lagi kalau kamu mau.”

Senyum riang itu kembali terbit di wajah Ryouta, terlihat begitu cemerlang di mata Katsunori. Ryouta mengangguk antusias setelahnya. Menarik Katsunori ke dalam pelukannya. “Terima kasih, Harasawa- _san_!”

Katsunori membiarkan Ryouta mempererat pelukannya. Ditepuk dan dibelainya punggung Ryouta sayang. Menikmati sebagian momen kebersamaan mereka.

  
.  
.  
.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Hope you like it. See ya.
> 
> Rexa, signing out~


End file.
